The Gravediggers Journey
by The bacon tsar
Summary: (This is my first fanfic ever written) Yorick Mori is not remembered by anyone from the world of the living. Driven by the need to have people remember him and his family name, The Gravedigger of the Shadow isles leaves to remind the living of Just who Yorick Mori is.
1. Chapter 1: The Gravedigger Leaves

**A/n Hi! This is my first story written so if I mess up tell me how I can fix it(ie: grammar mistakes, spelling, etc...). I hope you will enjoy it. I will take constructive critism.**

 _ **Death is only the beginning.**_

That one phrase always echoed in the gravediggers head as he buried the corpses that washed ashore the Shadow isles. He did not know how long he had been performing his craft since his death only that it had been a very long time. But it did not matter; the only thing that did to the gravedigger was to remember who he was. Yorick Mori, last of the great line of undertakers and a mostly forgotten name.

 **Forgotten.** The one word that Yorick hated. He could not let his family name be forgotten in death. No. He would and had taken measures to ensure it. The League was one of these measures that the gravedigger had taken to keep his family name remembered. He did not care about what he was fighting for so long as he would have his family name remembered. Yet, still he was rarely ever called to participate in the numerous matches that were performed to settle various squabbles the city states of Valoran would have on a very regular basis. Most of the Summoners didn't even remember his name. He was just "That undead gravedigger." to most of them.

What could he do about this? What would get everyone to remember that Mori family name?

While these thoughts whirled through the undertaker's mind he began to dig a new grave for another cadaver that he found on the shore. The burial provided a brief respite from these thoughts he so hated. After the deed was done the thoughts that kept eating at his mind began anew.

What should be done? Demand to be used more often in the league's matches? No. This wasn't making people remember who the Mori family was. He would have to take more extreme measures. He would have to go off the isles and make people remember. The undead undertaker then began limping down the shore until he found an old molding raft left from some poor fool who came to the isles and met his demise and boarded the creaking piece of rotting wood. He then began to use his shovel to paddle his way towards where he knew there would be people, where the Black mist crept forward every Harrowing. As he left the Shadow isles for who knew how long he had a single thought.

 ** _They will remember Yorick Mori._**

 **A/n Well I hope you enjoyed this beginning. I will try to make them longer but at the moment they will be relatively short until I get used to writing. Please review and give me your opinions on this story. The main character will be Yorick but have other characters Points of views as he travels around Valoran to make them remember him and his family.**


	2. Chapter 2: Pirates!

**A/n Hey guys here's chapter 2 of The Gravediggers Journey. Remember to give a review about what you think of the story so far and to say anything I misspelled or put in wrong. Anyway on with the story!**

After getting out of the range of where the black mist surrounded the Shadow Isles Yorick had began to count the days he had been paddling towards where the black mist moved towards every Harrowing. It had been five days of nonstop paddling and he still was surrounded only by water.

Had he gone the wrong way? It was possible. What if he had caused himself to be lost for years? It wouldn't matter from being undead but would mean he had lost even more time.

After a few hours of paddling and these thoughts of being lost at sea, Yorick had noticed something on the horizon. At first the Gravedigger had thought it was nothing but as he got closer he saw what looked like an island with a port and ships.

 _ **This is my first stop.**_

The Gravedigger thought to himself. Then the undertaker began to increase his rate of paddling to where people would first begin to remember Yorick Mori.

 **Bilgewater_**

Yorick landed on a rocky beach near the port where he saw a larger part of the town. It looked like a mix of various cultures. The Gravedigger recognized some Freljordian culture from the familiar symbols from other champions but that was the only culture he recognized from the myriad of buildings, ships and people.

After some time of simply looking out towards the town he began to shuffle into the town when he walked into a dead end alley. "Well, well lookie at what we have here boys." A man wearing an eye patch over one eye with a very ugly mug said as he and a couple other men walked into the alleyway blocking Yorick from getting out. "Looks like some fool is intruding in our territory." The thug cockily said to his men. "So little man if you want to leave with your life you'll give us all your money and valuables." The thug said to the Gravedigger. Yorick did not reply. "Oi, you deaf or something give us all of your loot or we kill you!" the thug was beginning to get angry from the Gravediggers no sign of reaction. Finally Yorick spoke, _**"You say that you will kill me if I don't give you items of value?"**_ The gravedigger questioned the thug. The thug was startled from Yorick's deep voice. "Y-Yeah give us your stuff and we'll let ya go." _**"I have nothing of value for thieves."**_ Yorick replied to the thug. "Oh Yea!?" the thug angrily spat to Yorick, "Who are you to say that you just some nobody aren't ya!?" Then Yorick stopped moving briefly then very slowly began moving the arm not holding his shovel in an upward motion _**"I am not a nobody…"**_ the gravedigger spoke angrily to the thug. _**"I AM YORICK MORI!"**_ Yorick yelled as the ground cracked open releasing a horde of various spirits. The thug and his men screamed and began running from the specters and yelled at the top of their lungs, "Its a Sorcerer! It's a bloody sorcerer!" as they ran around the town making people think they had lost there minds.

After they had run out of the alleyway Yorick made the spirits disappear back into the ground and the crack closed and walked out of the alleyway going around the town telling people to know who Yorick Mori was. Meanwhile the town found it strange that a hunchbacked man in a tattered cloak was telling them to remember some random person and then disregarded it as some new pirate trying to make a name for himself.

Little did the Gravedigger know, he would be heard by someone that would not enjoy what he was doing…

 **A/n So this is part one of Yorick's adventures in Bilgewater. Remember to leave a review and tell me what you think and any mistakes I made spelling or grammar wise. Join us next time to see who Yorick has angered. Also has anyone on the Shadow Isles noticed Yorick's not there? What about the league? Also happy Labor Day!**


	3. Harrowing and Investigation!

**A/n Hey guys sorry for the delay, I will try to update more often unless things come up. Anyways, on to the story!**

 **Shadow Isles_Karthus POV_**

Karthus felt like something was off. For one thing barelt any new souls were appearing to his services on the newly departed's blessing of their new undeath. _Has a war stopped or a new disease cured?._ Karthus wondered to himself. Just something else to prolong the inevitable? He would have to go ask the Gravedigger Yorick about the lack of the newly dead.

The Deathsinger then began to head to the shores of the Isles to find the Gravedigger.

 **Bilgewater_Yorick POV**

Yorick had finished going around the island telling people to remember who he was and was now trying to figure out how he was going to get off the island. Most ships wanted some form of currency which he did not have from not needing it since he was alive. He could take the raft he used but that could cause issues of Yorick getting lost like last time.

While Yorick began to look for a way to get some currency of any kind to buy passage to somewhere else he did not notice a man in a blood red greatcoat approach his way. Suddenly Yorick turned around and began hobbling and went straight into the man in the greatcoat. The Gravedigger fell down on the wooden planks of the port and he looked up at the man he walked into. The man scowled and said angrily, "Be lucky that I have important business to attend to or you would be having a session of scrimshaw with me." And then the red coated man continued walking followed by a small group of men.

Yorick did not know who this man was but had a feeling he should not try to interfere with him considering the hardened sailors he had talked to earlier began to shake at the site of this pirate. While undead he still could recognize who you would not want to mess with, undead or not. So Yorick began his way back into the town to find a way to get money.

 **Bilgewater_Gangplank POV**

Gangplank did not enjoy letting a man who walked in front of him without being on his knees begging to not die, but he had business to attend to. He could have his men take care of him later but there were bigger problems to deal with. The Reaver King had made it to where he wanted to be: _The Syren_ , Gangplank and his crew began to board the ship where a woman with long red hair with two large pistols on her belt waited for the Saltwater Scourge. "What is it you called me here for Fortune?" Gangplank asked in an aggravated tone. "Why Gangplank is that any way to treat a woman?" Fortune said in a way no one dared to talk to the Reaver King but herself. "I didn't come her for games I came here because you said there was something important that couldn't wait any sooner Fortune." Gangplank seethed at her. "Ah, yes it is a matter of importance since it concerns all of Bilgewater," the red haired paused for effect, " _The Harrowing."_.

 **Bilgewater_Yorick POV**

Yorick had amazingly enough found a job doing the same thing he did in life: burying the dead. Apparently Bilgewater's "king" Gangplank and his men had killed a gang that decided to attempt to not pay there dues with money and ended up paying it in blood. Although the burial process was putting the corpse in a heavy coffin then tying it to a buoy and sending it off Yorick could still easily perform this from his undeath not enabling him to tire or hurt from a task that would normally take a living man hours in only half an hour. When he finished he received a good sum of coins of varying cultures from the man who was originally assigned the corpse duty. "There you go little man, glad you came by otherwise I would be stuck on this stupid job all day and not be able to go get drinks at the bar, now scoot off!" the pirate yelled at Yorick, who had begun to hobble away back to the port now that he could pay for a way off the island and move on to make people remember his family name.

 **Shadow Isles_Karthus POV**

Karthus couldn't find Yorick anywhere he checked the coasts, Yorick's cave, and the Twisted Treeline. The Deathsinger was very worried, without Yorick new spirits couldn't move on at the same rate since now only Karthus could let them move on to the next stage of undeath. While Karthus wouldn't really mind there was the issue of the Harrowing approaching and he needed to be with the black mist to spread the word of death to the mortal masses. " _Maybe Yorick was summoned to a match by the League."_ Karthus thought to himself. He would go out to the institute to check with the summoners if Yorick was summoned last minute for a match.

And so the Deathsinger started floating towards the portal the Isles had to easily access the institute.

 **A/n ok so it's been a while since I have made a new chapter sorry about that. I have been very busy recently in real life due to sudden things popping up I couldn't control. I will try to update more often. Also I'm interested in anyone who might want to proofread my chapters before they come out. I will be working right now to improve current chapters before I work on the next chapter. As to some reviews iv seen:**

 **Mitzuki05: I will continue but keep in mind that I do not update on a regular basis**

 **MajorMagma: Thanks! The reason I chose Yorick was because of the fact he is barely used by the community and is scheduled for rework so I thought it would be nice to make a fanfic just for him.**

 **Anyway please review to give your opinion on this since I want to imrove my story as best I can.**

 **Join us next time to see where Yorick journeys in his quest to be remembered. What will happen with Karthus? What are Gangplank and Miss Fortune talking about the Harrowing? Find out next time in The Gravedigger's Journey**


	4. Ionia

**A/n Hey guys here chapter 4. I will be trying to make a biweekly schedule look at A/n at the bottom for more. So on with the chapter!**

 **Unknown Ship_Yorick POV**

Yorick had found a ship that would take him off the island to Ionia after some time of looking again after he had gotten the money needed. There was an issue though where Yorick had spent most of the larger coins as well as the ones made out of richer material just to have passage on the ship. He would need to obtain more money when he landed after he would get people to remember him and his family by extension. Since the gravedigger knew that the voyage would take a while he decided to stay in the cargo hold and wait.

 **Bilgewater_Gangplank POV**

Gangplank and his men had left the _Syren_ and he had started back to his own ship thinking about the agreement he had made with the bounty hunter involving the upcoming harrowing. They would work together with their resources to stop the Black Mist. At first the Reaver King had not believed what Fortune was suggesting and had laughed at the idea until she had glared at him to show she was serious. So now Fortune and Gangplank will be under truce until the harrowing ends which gives the Reaver King a bad taste in his mouth. Fortune is the only person who dares to purposefully antagonize him and still live. Gangplank did not enjoy having her act like that but live, but he couldn't do anything since the Bounty Hunter would kill anyone he tried to get her. So he was stuck in a truce with a woman he despised who also despised him. So the Reaver King would do what he did to calm down. Scrimshaw

When the crew returned at their ship, the Saltwater Scourge went into his quarters for an orange and to prepare a new scrimshaw session with some traitorous crewman.

 **Ionia_Yorick**

The ship had finally landed and the Gravedigger was able to be on real land again. For some reason Yorick had some affinity for the earth, which might have been from his life and undeath as an Undertaker. He had been taken to a port on the eastern shore of Ionia which after hearing tidbits of conversation from the sailors and natives was not affected by some invasion from Noxius that occurred some years ago but caused issues where the invasion reached in the west. While it did not concern the Gravedigger too much, it did provide information of where he might not want to go until he was mostly done with the exotic island country. There was also an issue Yorick had realized while waiting in the cargo hold of the ship that he would need some actual way to have himself remembered rather than telling them who he was and the likelihood that they would ignore him.

He really should have thought of that before he left the Isles. So Yorick sat in the shade of a cherry tree scratching his head on how to make himself memorable to the people of Runeterra.

Sadly the Gravedigger did not know he would soon have someone trailing him.

 **Institute of War_Karthus**

Karthus was busy waiting to talk to a summoner representative to ask about his inquiry if they knew where Yorick was. So the undead priest waited in a finely carven wooden chair in some office where everything was so clean you would think that dust didn't even exist in the room. Eventually the doors to the office opened and a stout man whose purple robe was much too long for him trailed behind him. The man walked rapidly behind the desk and hopped onto the chair facing the Deathsinger. The man was obviously old to the point of thick spectacles and spots covering wrinkled skin and a mustache that looked like it hadn't been trimmed since Karthus had began his undeath countless ages ago.

"I am summoner Ivan, representative summoner of Demacia, Gold ranking third divi…" summoner Ivan rambled on an overly long title including specific grouping of his Gold ranking, hierarchy level to summoner leadership no one ever cared for except the people in the hierarchy.

"…So the head summoner has selected me to hear your request." Summoner Ivan finished the statement not even having to pause for breath the entire time. _"It is not a request it is an inquiry."_ Karthus told Ivan. "You are asking for information we may or may not have so Champion it is considered by the Institute of War as a request." Summoner Ivan plainly said. _"Er, so my inquiry involves a champion of the same "affiliation" as me, Yorick the Gravedigger."_ Karthus began telling the summoner. _"Yorick has disappeared from his post on the Shadow Isles and I wanted to know if he was summone by you."_ Karthus finished telling to summoner Ivan. "Champion Yorick?" summoner Ivan asked Karthus. "I do not recognize the champion name, I will have to go access our records to see if we have summoned a champion "Yorick" sir." Ivan told the Deathsinger. "You will only have to wait a few minutes before your request will be answered." And so the short, old man walked out of the office and left Karthus alone again with no answer in the foreseeable future on whether or not they know where Yorick is.

 **Summoners Rift_Hecarim**

Hecarim was enjoying this match very much. He had managed to not only rampage through the entire jungle free from being attacked by the other jungler as the summoner had apparently argued with his team and had left the summoning circle early in the game thus letting hecarim clear the entire jungle and attack around the rift much earlier than usual. The game had gone off to the point that their nexus was surrounded by tiny wood and cloth constructs armed with small axes or little sticks with a glowing red crystal tipped on the top cracking the nexus to pieces with their swings. Hecarim left the "minions" to do what they were controlled by weaker Summoners in attacking while he chased off any enemy champions foolish enough to leave the stone steps that led to the one place hecarim couldn't go without himself "dieing" and killing them with his halberd by charging straight through them. Eventually the Nexus exploded into tiny fragments meaning Hecarim's team had won and the battle was over, which hecarim wish he could still keep slashing them to pieces over and over. But he did have the wonderful knowledge that the harrowing was approaching meaning that he would able to do a raid on that tiny set of islands called Bilgewater. He fondly remembered the raid he led which the mortals called the Wild Hunt a few years ago which led to the entire living town being deserted which he had pride in as it made him even with mordekaiser's raid 30 years ago which had the same effect as his own raid. As Hecarim began heading to the portal back to the Isles, he passed by the strangest summoner he had ever seen. A man so short it looked like he was might not even be wholly human to the point his robe trailed behind him like a purple frayed carpet, and some glasses that looked like he couldn't even see through them. Hecarim guessed he was only still alive because of being a summoner, otherwise he would either be dead 6 feet under the earth or a mindless revenant of the Isles doomed to eternal wondering. Hecarim saw him go into the Institutes library and begin talking to Nasus, a champion that Hecarim found interesting from being one of the few non human beings to reside freely inside the Institute. The Shadow of War stopped looking and trotted again to the portal not knowing he would soon be involved in something that could mess up his upcoming plans for harrowing.

 **A/n Ok so not much Yorick in this chapter but rather planning for upcoming plot related stuff. So I'm in an issue where I need suggestions for how Yorick could try to get people to remember him. I have an idea of how but sadly it wouldn't really fit in with Ionia or other countries like Demacia. So if you want to please suggest on how Yorick could do something memorable in Ionia. Also I need someone to check chapters and other works im making to beta read for me before release since Croziff pointed out I forgot some major points in my Deathsinger one shot -_- very sorry about that, so if interested tell me. Also I will try to fit in a biweekly schedule of when I release content of some kind that will hopefully be made up of 2 different things or at least one thing that might include chapter fixes with it. If you read this entire A/n good job reading my entire rant/notices. Anyways see you next time in the Gravedigger's Journey!**


	5. Notice

**A/n: Hey guys, sorry about no updates with either of my stories for months and that this isn't an actual update. I honestly do not have any excuse for not updating besides my own laziness. Anyway, when looking over what I have for The Gravedigger's Journey I realized I was not very happy with some parts of it so I will be remaking the chapters written so far.**

 **The Iron Revenant will be getting new chapters to finish its story first so I won't have to worry about 2 stories at once. With my last note of saying I would try a bi-weekly schedule to update did not work out so I will be updating whenever I can get off the couch to write stuff -_-. I deeply apologize to anyone that patiently waited for an update to either of these stories.**


End file.
